


One & Only

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You knew that having an affair with your friend’s partner was not it, but God Damn Ricochet was so fucking beautiful you couldn’t resist.
Relationships: Ricochet | Prince Puma/Male Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	One & Only

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these Tweets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1212689719504592897?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1212689743147749376?s=21

You were never the type of person to go with the grain, especially when it came to men. Ever since you were introduced to your friend Kacy Catenzaro’s partner Ricochet at the Royal Rumble, you found yourself taken by him. His amazing move set impressed you, his smooth voice set made you mellow & his beautiful melinated skin was a sight to behold. Despite knowing you shouldn’t be lusting after your friend’s partner, when he started at RAW teaming with Aleister Black, you let your mind wonder with thoughts of him slamming you against the lockers and fucking you deep. These thoughts were most prominent when you wanked late at night, wondering what it would be like to have the superstar fucking you deep, owning you like the powerful wrestler he was.

It was at WrestleMania 35 that things came to fruition. After The Usos won the SmackDown Tag Team Championships and Rico & Aleister had lost, you were heartbroken for him, they had worked so hard and it seemed like it would be their moment. You went to Ricochet’s dressing room to console him “Hey mate.” You said softly as you walked in, Ricochet sitting down looking glumly at the wall, head swiftly turning to see you “Hey man, I guess you saw.” “Yeah, I’m sure you and Aleister will get another shot, your offensive style is amazing, your chemistry is hot and both of you are hot.” The last part escaped your mouth before you thought to stop. Ricochet grinned “Really?” “Yeah! You are a Goddamn sexy beast Rico, the One and Only has a body sculpted by the Gods, one that women and men would fall over to get to please anyway they can.” Ricochet got up & walked towards you “You always had a an amazing mouth, always knew what to say to me, always knew how to connect with me like no one had, time for me to show you how much effect you’ve had on me.”

He crossed all the way towards you & kissed you passionately. All thoughts of Kacy gone, you had discarded each others clothing and Ricochet had fucked you hard against the wall, moans, grunts and cries of “Oh fuck!” “That’s right babe.” & “Nigga, you’re so amazing” filling the air as you fucked with passion.

Ever since then Ricochet & you had begun an affair. Every day after finishing at the PC, he would head over to your house and fuck you good before spending a while talking with you & then leaving for Kacy’s house as she would get suss if Ricochet was out long enough. So you were incredibly content, you had the world’s most loving & beautiful man, what else could you ask for? Today was no different as you were getting the rooms ready, and make some roast potatoes for dinner that night. You were midway through straightening out your bed when a text came through on your phone, seeing Ricochet’s name on your phone, you opened it & saw a video, the thumbnail showing his hand round his hard cock.

Your breath caught in your chest, and your adrenaline skyrocket, you quickly sat down & grabbed your headphones. Plugging them in, you pressed play. You were greeted with moans as Ricochet pumped his cock passionately “Hey Y/N, oh babe, whilst I was in the locker room, I was looking round & thought of how beautiful you were & you made me hard” his admission made you feel light, like a lover being given chocolates on Valentine’s Day. “Fuck, I can’t wait to sink my cock into your ass tonight, your tight ass milking all my cum, you want it, want my big black cock deep inside your ass, fucking balls deep, making you my gorgeous slut, so much better than Kacy, her pussy could never hold a candle to your ass, fuck!” He removed his hand from his cock, breathing heavily, he grinned “Nearly shot there babe, you’ll get a big load tonight.” He winked at the camera before the video cut, great, Ricochet would be able to get soft soon but your cock was now hard, ‘Oh if he wants a good fuck, he’s gonna never forget this’ you thought as you began to plan your steps.

In the afternoon, you heard the door knock to the tune of Ricochet’s theme and you made your way down the hall with purpose, opening it you found the man in question as you’d hoped “Hey gorgeous, you-fuck!” He had barely made it in the door as he registered the sight of you, utterly naked. You didn’t waste time with explanations, you grabbed him by his shirt and lead him to the bedroom. Ricochet decided to show off & flipped onto your bed “Show off” you grinned “You fucking love it.” He groans out passionately, you swiftly make your way over to him and tear off his shirt before yanking his pants down, relieved to see he was commando. You motioned yourself over him and sank onto his hard cock “Oh fuck Daddy Rico! Your cock is so good!” You groaned as Ricochet let out a loud moan as your hot walls clamped around his cock “Fuck yeah! Your ass is amazing, so good!” He groans “No prep or anything, fuck!” “It’s your fault” you said as you began to set the pace “You sent that fucking video, no warning, nothing at all, and you made me so hard. I need you Ricochet, I’d gladly leave you in me all day if it meant fucking you 24/7!” Ricochet bucked into you, making you moan “FUCK! I always love how you’re a sucker for my big black cock. I meant every word in the vid, you are incredible.” He lent down to kiss you and you returned it with as much lust, the only sound in the room was the slapping of skin.

You moved down and began to suck on his nipples, making him groan “Oh fuck! That’s right baby boy, make daddy’s nipples hard!” With his encouragement you continued to sate your craving. “Fuck, remember the first time we fucked, backs against the wall, painful but we didn’t care, I wanted your ass and you wanted my cock. Your pretty moans were so hot as they always are and you loved my groans as you became my bitch.” “Yes Rico! Your bitch, no one else’s.” You moaned breathlessly as his ferocious pace continued, with your ass gripping down on his cock, you knew you both wouldn’t last much longer.

“F-fuck Ricochet, I’m gonna cum!” You moaned out, as Ricochet gazed into your eyes with passion, he grabbed your cock & began to stroke it “Shoot for me babe! Let go.” You let out a passionate moan and cry of “RICOCHET!” As you shot your load all over him “Fuck, your white load looks so pretty against my black skin.” He moaned out, he began to fuck recklessly, his face contorted in pleasure as he chased his own orgasm. “I’m gonna cum, you want it babe?” He looked down at you and you weakly moved your head, still coming down off of your orgasm. “Oh yeah! Take it all, OH FUCK!” Ricochet moaned out as he shot load after load deep in your ass “Fuck, take my hot load like the good slut you are!” You were moaning from how hot his load was, warm and filling you up “Fuck Ricochet! This is so great, fuck I want it all!” Ricochet lent down to kiss you as he finished “Fuck Y/N, I love you.”

You paused, the entire time you’d been together it had only been a breathy moan followed by “Fuck! You’re incredible!” etc, never ‘I love you’. “Rico” you began “I had to get it out babe. I think I fell in love with you when I first saw you when Kacy introduced us. You’re smile as I showed off my move set made me so warm and happy inside, and I knew I’d do anything to see you that happy again. You’re the one I want to hold the hand of, the one I want to show off to the entire world, the one I want to make love to every night, fuck, even the one I want to marry, I know it’s cheesy, but Y/N, you are my one and only.”

You were bubbling inside with such euphoria, it was like you’d grown a second heart, you passionately kissed Ricochet deeply “I love you Ricochet. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, so precise, so smart, so amazing, so beautiful.” He shrugs his head as if to say ‘Yes I’m damn gorgeous’ which made you laugh “I’m so happy I met you” he grinned as he moved out of the bed “Wait up for me, I’m gonna go dump Kacy.” This was a massive move from him “Are you sure?” You asked “Absolutely, I want to start a life with you and I don’t want to wait a second longer.” After donning his clothes, he rushed over to kiss you again as he made his way out to his car, with you grinning to yourself. As Ricochet had said, he was your One & Only.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
